Dark past
by Dj-ukkie
Summary: One day Amu's parents are brutally murdered and Amu is kidnapped without knowing why. She arrives at a villa where she meets mister Black, a man who is a member of the organisation AFCO. They ask her if she wants to participate in their world and want to become an agent. But when she become a pupil she discover that she isn't who she thought she was. pairings AmuxIkuto, KukaixUtau
1. Prologue

**Dj-ukkie: Hello everybody, I'm new here but i hope i wrote a good story**

**(Ikuto comes walking in)**

**Ikuto: Hey, why am i not in this charapter? *pout**

**Dj-ukkie: *sighs**

**Dj-ukkie: Because this is the prologue, you idiot!**

**Ikuto: But still, I'm also important**

**Dj-ukkie: *ignores him**

**Dj-ukkie: Anyway, sorry if my grammar is really bad. My first language isn't English**

**Amu: Dj-ukkie doens't own Shugo Chara**

**Dj-ukkie: wait! Why do i have to say that everytime when i want to start a new character?**

**Amu: So you won't get attacked by crazy people who want to murder you because you didn't say you don't own Shugo Chara...-_-'**

**Ikuto: My little strawberry is so smart!**

**Amu: * blushes**

**Amu: y-you pervert!**

**Ikuto :*smirked**

**Dj-ukkie : *sweatdropped**

**Dj-ukkie : enjoy the charapter**

**(Ikuto tries to kiss Amu in the background)**

**Dj-ukkie: stop it you two!**

Prologue

Amu walked inside the changing room, sweat dripping from her forehead. She panicked when she saw how late it was. Her parents could come to pick her up every moment. And speaking of the devil, when she came running out of the changing room, they were already waiting impatiently. They sent her an icy look before smiling kindly at her older sister, Miyo**,** who was currently chatting on her phone. Without saying a word they walked towards the parking lot where she hopped in the car, exhausted of the intensive training. Chills ran over her back when she saw how dark it was outside. The only lights on the streets were from the lanterns which flickered all the time.

'Miyo, my dear. How is it going with that good looking boy from your class?'Mebuki, their mother, asked while trying to put on some lipgloss.

Miyo answered immediately while hurting Amu's ears with her high pitched voice: 'He's perfect for me mom. I know he's going to ask me for the prom.'

'Oh I'm so proud of you my dear. Unlike your sister.' By those words she sent Amu a mean look.

She looked away. But even so, it still hurt her. Her parents favoured her older sister far more than her. She was rather the annoying dumb child. Maybe it was because of how she looked like. Maybe just because she had a different character. She didn't know. And even while she tried to please her them, they still acted cold towards her

Bam!

Suddenly Amu bumped against her seat. Her father had pushed the accelerator pedal rudely.

'Kizashi, what is the meaning of this? Look at my lips. You totally ruined it.' Her mother grumbled angry while she took a wet napkin from her bag. She froze when she saw why her husband had suddenly stopped.

'Dad? What's wrong?'Amu looked scared at her father.

'Just shut up!' he screamed with trembling fingers.

His scream turned over in a sharp sound of breaking glass. The car window towards the left of her was broken with a crowbar. It was chaotic. Her mother began screaming bloody murder, while her dad tried as good as possible to hold the doors closed. Suddenly a hand clothed in black opened the door with ease. Amu didn't know what to do, so she just sat there waiting what would happened.

'Get out the car.' a low voice commanded harshly.

Mebuki began to bite and scratch herself to become free. But when the man pointed his loaded gun at her husband's throat she stopped immediately. In such a situation as this, there wasn't much she could possibly do.

'We're going to take her with us. Don't move or I will kill you.'

Amu was rudely pressed down onto the bumper of the car. The masked man clicked her wrist in iron cuffs which torn open her skin. He then forced her to walk forwards. In the darkness she couldn't see much. The only thing she heard where two doors opening.

'You can't do this to us!' protested her mother indignant . And that surprised Amu.

But Mebuki had to pay the price of a hard slap against her cheek for that. Everything what happened after that went by in a second. Her father kicked the driver under his feet so that the man would fall down. Miyo screeched and was shot death without hesitation. But Amu was so concentrated on the fight between her father and the driver that she didn't even saw what happened towards her sister. The driver spat malicious in her father's face while pulling him down with himself. And then the real fight began. They were rolling over the street when Kizashi finally managed to hold the man to the ground. He then punched his nose so mean that blood came flowing out like a river.

All the oxygen was forced out of Kizashi's lungs when his enemy gave him a stomp in the stomach. But he still succeeded in gripping the man throat with his bare hands. The man produced a gurgling sound when her father squeezed his air shaft further and further. His eyes became bigger and foam bubbled up along his lips.

The man who had Amu cursed and pulled the trigger for the second time that day.

Bam! Bam!

Amu's world stood still. A glistening tear rolled down her cheeks and it soon looked like a waterfall. Both parents and sister were death. Despite the fact that they had never treated her like caring parents should have, she never wished for them to be murdered like this. Their killer who hold Amu firmly looked icily at the driver who scribbled up, holding a hand for his still bleeding nose.

'Hurry up' he hissed at him.

She could no longer follow this and stared blankly at the world. The driver nodded instantly and jumped inside the cabin. The other man checked Amu's handcuffs to be sure she wouldn't escape. She was thrown in the car and laid there unconscious because the impact her head had made with the wall.

**Tsumugo: Noooooo! My little sparrow is hurt!**

**Dj-ukkie: -_-'**

**Dj-ukkie: it's a story, you dramaqueen**

**Tsumugo: *sobs**

**Amu: Dad! Don't embarrass me in front of all these people!**

**Ikuto: Ow, but you're so cute when you blush A-M-U**

**(Amu start hitting Ikuto with a rubber hammer)**

**Dj-ukkie: You never grow up, now do you?**

**Ikuto * grins**

**Ikuto: I just love to tease my little Amu**

**Dj-ukkie: * sweatdrops**

**Amu: Anyway, please revieuw!**

**Dj-ukkie: yeah, that would make me really happy **


	2. Chapter 1: the others

**Dj-ukkie: heey everybody, I'm back**

**Amu: sadly enough, only one person reviewed... **

**Dj-ukkie: I know...I know **

**Dj-ukkie: but I should be grateful to her. Thanks to her I had the courage to go on with the story **

**Ikuto: Yesss! I'm finally in this story**

**Dj-ukkie: Haha, of course. I promised, remember?**

**Amu: Anyway, Dj-ukkie doesn't own Shugo chara**

**Dj-ukkie: But i hope more people will revieuw **

**Ps. Special thanks towards badkitty5237**

Slowly everything became bright again for Amu's eyes. That until a headache hit her very hard.

'Where am I?' she asked dizzy with a hand supporting her throbbing head.

She immediately pulled her hand back. Something warm and sticky was rolling down her eyes, on her cheeks and then on her lips. Blood.

'You're kidnapped, just like us. And probably dead later on.' came the cold reply from the voice from a boy.

'Shut up Kukai! You make that pour child even more afraid then she already is.' a girl voice snapped.

The two of them began screaming at each other. Amu covered her ears in pain. The stabbing feeling inside her head hurt her bad enough.

'Are you alright?' asked a soft guys voice near her. The tone in which he spoke was soft and tender.

'Yeah, my head just hurts a little bit.'

'What's your name?'

'Amu, and you are?'

The voice answered laughing: 'Do you always ask so many questions?'

Then he continued: 'Ikuto. The perfect name for a perfect person.'

She laughed at this and gave him a friendly push against his shoulder which was remarkable hard.

'Sure, and I'm Miss Japan.'

Before he had the change to give her his answer, everything began to spin. The car started to drive faster and faster, making sharp turns which made things fallen over. In particular the heavy boxes the man had taken with them.

'Damm it!' cursed the same girl that had caught Amu's attention earlier.

'Are you alright there?' she looked up to see if the girl needed any help.

After a few minutes of silent, she decided to help her and stood up. She then searched her way through the already cramped space. Eventually she found the girl, buried under a pair of boxes.

'I'm fine!' was the girl's grumpy reply while trying to stand right.

'Come on; just let me help you already.'

She reached her hand out in a friendly gesture. The girl sighed and took her hand so Amu could help her.

'Thanks, the name is Utau.' she told her shortly.

'I'm Amu, nice to meet you.' she looked at the girl with twinkling eyes.

'I suppose you are since you were talking so comfortable with Ikuto.' Utau's tongue was indeed razor sharp.

She ignored the tone in which this was said and tried to find her way back. Suddenly a bright light turned on and she had to blink a few times until she saw straight again. But now she had the chance to see everybody. Her eyes went immediately towards Utau.

She had very long, blond hair tied in two high ponytails that reaches her mid-thighs. Her purple eyes were outstanding but cold and icy. For her ages, which Amu guessed was around 14-15 years old, she was a really tall but slender. Her clothes were amazing. She wore a black dress with grey detailing and a corset. And black stockings with black shoes. In other words, she looked dangerously beautiful.

Utau, who was chewing on some gum asked cranky: 'Are you done?'

Amu nodded quickly and turned her head. Thereby she got a look at Ikuto. He sat a few feet away from her. And he was handsome. Break taking handsome. His eyes were azure blue, the same for his hair which looked like silk. He was well built, tall and wore a black shirt with a choker with a silver cross. His skin looked so smooth but light at the same time. She could just not stop looking in awe at him.

'Please don't move. You really do have a big wound on your forehead.' He warned her before he tucked her sticky hair behind her ear.

'You have to cover your wound so there won't be dripping anymore blood from it.

Before she could even answer he pulled a grey scarf from his pocket which he used to sweep away the blood. When she looked apologizing at him for the red spots on the fabric, his lips curled in a warm smile.

'It doesn't matter.'

'I'm alright, but thanks anyway.' She smiled sweetly at him while trying to shove him of her.

He smiled at her and put the scarf back in his pocket. She followed his motions like a curious kitten until he began scratching his wrist. Only then she saw how deep the cuffs cut in his skin.

'Let me do that for you.' And she tried to gently make the cuffs a little bit less tight.

Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder rather hard than gentle. When she turned her head she stood eye in eye without a furious girl. She had flaming red hair and forest green eyes that looked at her with rage and jealousy. Amu tried to ignore the piercing gaze but it was hard if somebody was piercing you with his of her eyes.

'What's the matter?' she tried to ask as politely as she could.

The girl answered but because of her accent, Amu couldn't make much out of it. One thing was for sure, the girl saw her as a treat. 'Who do you think you are? He's my boyfriend. Not yours!' hissed de redheaded girl, trying to keep her temper down.

When Amu shot her a second look, to her, she didn't quit understand how the two of them could possibly be a couple. Because the girl for her was far away from being nice or even polite. She wore a very, very short skirt with green details on it and a blouse which was so low cut that you could see her cleavage. Her dark red shoes looked like they belonged in a disco and it didn't match her outfit very well. Amu's conclusion was that she just looked like a plain old bitch.

Then suddenly, a boy's head popped behind the girl. He placed his hand calmly on the girls shoulder an apologized. 'Excuse me for her behaviour.'

Amu looked at the boy from his head to his too and concluded that he must be family of the angry girl. His eyes were the same forest green, but warmer en gentle looking. You could see that his parents didn't let him skip the part with the red here also. And his skin was ivory white with light freckles, mostly around his nose. Unlike his sister, his clothes were neat and simple. But also not really outstanding.

The boy, clearly irritated, said towards his sister: 'Saaya, please behave yourself for once! You know as good as me that the poor girl only tried to help Ikuto.'

'Speaking of that, are you alright?' he looked concerned for real.

'I'm alright.' she laughed softly at him. It was really nice of him to defend her, even if it was his sister.

Saaya looked really pissed off and yelled with her high pitched voice: 'Oh just shut up already Seohun! Mind your own business.'

Utau cut her off. 'I don't know who you think you're but you're the big bitch here. He's only trying to advise you but clearly you're brains don't understand it when somebody who's intelligent, unlike you, is being nice.' the girls voice was so immense dark that it gave Amu shivers.

Saaya was fuming and shot Utau a very dirty look. But Utau's eyes were so hardcore cold that she backed off almost immediately. It seems that she couldn't stand somebody so strong as Utau.

Kukai growled agitated: 'Don't waste your energy to that little skank Utau.'

'What did you say about me?'Saaya's head shot up; the fire was burning in her eyes.

'The truth, but it seems that too harsh for you?' asked Kukai with a voice that dripping from sarcasm.

'Go to hell!' she screeched at him.

'Just accept the fact that you're a two faced bitch Saaya.' and Utau imitated her high pitched voice.

Amu just couldn't hold it anymore longer and laid rolling over the ground, holding her stomach ( if that was even possible in the van). Ikuto hid his grin behind his bangs but everybody could see he was smirking.

The steam was spouting out of Saaya's ears from anger now. 'That's not the way i talk, you hear me!'

'Keep your filthy mouth shut, you brats!' a voice suddenly yelled.

It immediately became silent and Saaya sat down again. Curious about the drivers, Amu managed to crawled towards the front. But once, when the car made a turn, she almost rolled Kukai against the wall. Her hands were also very clamp, which didn't do anything good for her.

'How long until we reach our destiny?' the man behind the wheel growled.

Another masked man hissed: 'I don't know. If we're lucky we will make it in a couple of days. Just be patient.'

'Oh well.' The driver groaned but didn't complain anymore. Amu asked herself anxious where they would be taken.

Utau, who also managed to crawl towards the front, asked soft whispering: 'And, what did they say?'

'If we are Lucky we will be here for a couple of days and then they will bring us towards the meeting place.' she told her new friend quickly. Utau nodded sceptical and asked: 'Do you know what they mean?'

Amu shook her head. She went back to her place and zoomed out. The rest of the group had apparently also decided to play the game who could be the longest silent. But that wasn't the worst part. The dusty car smell around her, plus the fact that she was really hungry and thirsty, didn't make the situation any better. She sighed deeply before she leaned on her other side to find a perhaps more comfortable position. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. The walls were rock hard and it really hurt her back. She mumbled something frustrated and sat down back in her past position. After what seems like years had passed by the bus finally stopped.

'Come.' barked the driver curtly.

Amu was thankful that she at least could breathe in some fresh air. Which also brought the smell of the forest with it. Walking over the wet morning grass, with their hands bounded behind their back they were constantly pushed forward. They then were brutally kicked inside a building, and the door was firmly shut with a bang.

'Give them something to drink and eat.' Commaned the first man hastily.

The driver protested angrily. 'Hmmpf, nonsense. For my part you could just let them starve to death.'

He immediatelly regretted this because his partner faced him with a rather large caliber of a gun. He then hissed between his teeth: 'Do not forget who's the boss here. If I say that you must do something, you do it. Without asking or speaking back. Unless you want to be shoot dead of course.'

'N-no.. i will do what you say.' stammered the driver before disappearing to search for some foot.

The masked man grumbled something before he kneeled down before them to loosen their cuffs. And by that time, Amu realized that this man was dangerous. Really dangerous.

**Dj-ukkie: pff, I finally made it **

**Ikuto: yeah you did...but this is just plain boring!**

**Dj-ukkie: and why?**

**Ikuto: because I'm only sweet towards my little strawberry...not pervert **

**Dj-ukkie: sweatdrops***

**Dj-ukkie: anyway, I hope Ikuto isn't right and you find it good...and please please please revieuw!**

**Amu: See you next time **


End file.
